Reborn
by Makira
Summary: Two year's after Naruto's departure from Konoha to train with Jiraiya, Sakura begins to wonder where she really stands and self-reflects on her own life. SakuIno / Chapter 2 is up.
1. Cherry Picking

**Reborn**

By Makira

Chapter 1:

Cherry Picking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Weird, eh?

--

The sun began to rise.

Sakura put down her brush as she witnessed the daily spectacle of the giant yellow orb slowly floating to its rightful place in the sky. As the faint, warm light began to touch her skin, she continued the task of combing out the rest of the frizz out of her hair. She was glad about her decision to keep her hair short; she liked being low maintenance.

As much as she tried, Sakura couldn't sleep. The usual nightmare that had been plaguing her for almost two weeks had become worse. It consists of her running through Konoha, looking for something. At the end she turns and sees two ethereal visions of Naruto and Sasuke, back from the days of being a gennin. As she runs towards them, someone then grabs her by the hair, and slits her throat with a kunai.

The first time Sakura experienced it, it felt too real. The sharp pain in her neck when she woke up made her run up to the mirror in her room to examine the imaginary wound.

Nothing.

And so began the sleepless nights. The nightmare would usually occur a few hours after she drifted off into sleep, but now is attacking her during the morning hours, which for the rest of the day left her sluggish and moody. She had no idea what the cause was and why she would be dreaming constantly about her own death. She longed for advice.

. . . . .

As she stepped out of her apartment building, she noticed her sunflowers looked surprisingly beautiful in the morning light. It felt like only yesterday when she began planting them, arguing with her crabby neighbor about how they would never grow the way she was handling them. They now stood a bit taller than she was, remaining a constant reminder to her neighbor that she did plant them right.

She caressed one of its large petals for a few moments before moving on.

This was her last day off before her next big mission, and as usual, there was really nothing to do other than stroll around the massive village. Ever since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya more than two years ago and Sasuke's own departure from the group, she really had no one left to talk to. The two closest people in her world had suddenly dissipated from her life and she no longer had anyone to hang out with. It had become a lonely two years.

As her feet creaked along the wooden planks of the bridge, she stopped for a minute in between to admire the large pond she was currently over. Carp and guppies were swimming around doing their usual business, but Sakura always though the elegant moment of fish was somewhat hypnotic. She stared at them for a bit until she heard someone strolling along on the other side of the bridge with a basket of some sort. Upon further examination, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Hinata" Sakura yelled, "over here!"

Hinata face instantly lit up, and returned the greeting with a smile. Sakura waiting as the shy girl jogged up to her place in the bridge. She noticed Hinata had let her hair grow much larger than when she last met her. They would on occasion be paired up in a few C- rank missions about two years back, but now that Sakura had laid off missions for the time being to train with the Godaime, she barely saw her.

"H-hey Saukra-chan…" Hinata said as she readjusted the sandals on her feet. Despite still being warm out, Hinata still dressed quite conservatively, with only her feet and a bit of her ankles showing. Even then, she still managed to look gorgeous. She had a strange type of beauty which Sakura admired. Still, it wouldn't hurt her to show off a little skin.

"It's been a while since we last talked. How are things?"

"Oh, umm… It's been great. Neji's becoming a jounin in a few days, and both house branches seem to be exited over it. A bit to exited, actually. Um… anyways, I'm just out here for some fresh air. I may have wandering a bit too far though…" Hinata said as she giggled a bit to herself.

"Hey, that's great about Neji. Tell him I said hi, that is, if he still remembers me. "

"Don't worry Saukra-chan, I-I will!" She said with a bit of enthusiasm. "I guess I'll leave you here, you just reminded me how far I've really gone. It's been great seeing you again."

"Hey, before you leave Hinata, what's in the basket?"

"Oh, these. I just went cherry picking for a bit. They're nice and ripe this time of the year."

"Cherry picking, eh?" Sakura eyed the basket filled with the tiny, red fruit. She had skipped breakfast earlier, making the cherries look ever so tempting. "May I?"

"Um… Oh, of course! Please, take one!"

Sakura plucked a large one out of the basket. She examined it before pulling the stem off with her teeth. After spitting it out, she slid the cherry in and let it slide around it her mouth before biting into it. A bit tart, but extremely delicious.

"Wow, these are tasty. Mind If I take a few more?"

"N-not at all."

Sakura then grabbed a handful and waved Hinata goodbye.

_Hinata Hyuga._

It was amazing how much easier if was to talk to Hinata these days. She was much more confident in what she said and felt. You can really see in her how much she had changed over the years. It must have been that fight with Neji so long ago that gave her the strength to stand up for herself. What a battle.

Sakura sighed after eating her last cherry. She should have really gotten something to eat before she left. She glanced at her watch. _Almost noon_. The lack of sleep had gotten to her, and for a while considered dozing off on the free bench next to the pond.

After some consideration, she decided against it and headed on home.

. . . . .

As Sakura lay in her bed, blinds down and a barely touched bowl of ramen to her side, she started to think back again to the old days. Back when they defeated Gaara, even thought she 

wasn't conscious for it. Back when they partook in the Chuunin Exams where she developed most of the courage she has today. Back when they defeated Zabuza and Haku in the horrifying mist.

Back when they first met Kakashi.

Kakashi. _Whatever happened to him?_ Sakura remembered after Naruto left with Jiraiya that he offered to train her since he had some free time. Sakura declined the offer though, telling him she already had plans the train with the Fifth, and that he wouldn't be needed. Since then, she hasn't heard a word from him, not even a visit or a hello. Not like she should complain, since she also hasn't made a single effort to contact him either. Soon. After this mission, she promised herself she'd give him a visit.

_Naruto._

_Sasuke._

_Where are you two? _She wondered on what new crazy techniques the old Sannin was teaching her blonde haired best friend.

_Do you still think about me Naruto? What about you… Sasuke?_

Sakura turned over to lie on her back and let out a sigh. She wished she knew the answers to the barrage of questions coursing through her head. _Will they ever come back?_ Her eyes began to swell up. As she readjusted herself on her bed and a tear slowly crept down the soft contours of her right cheek. After a few sobs she wiped away the tears and closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes for Sakura to slip into the alternate realities created by the workings of her unconscious mind.

. . . . .

Tonight she had no nightmare.

Sakura, giving her nightstand clock a glance, realized it was time to go. Today was the day. Her first A – rank mission in such a long time. Tsunade had handpicked her personally to be part of the team, which she considered a great honor, since usually all of the teams are usually arranged by Shizune. Tsunade also told Sakura the title of jounin was not too far from her grasp if she did well.

As Sakura looked in the mirror as she strapped on her forehead protector, a fun thought traveled through her head. She wondered if the boys, if she ever met them again, would notice her more developed figure. She smiled to herself. Wondering also how different they would look and if they thought about the same things. _No way _she though, _Naruto doesn't give a shit about the way he looks._ And with that she let the thought disappear from her mind; she had more important matters to deal with.

As she readied her supplies, she noticed her slightly torn, red bandana that she hadn't worn in ages hiding secretly behind some of her other junk. She gave it a sniff, apparently she hadn't washed the thing in ages either, as the stench of her own sweat and blood penetrated her nostrils. The smell reminded her of why she never wore it again. She had been in an escort mission a while back to keep a merchant safe as they reached the Tea Country. On the way, a few mercenaries attacked her squad, and while her team still won, Sakura had been severely wounded near her forehead by a projectile. A shuriken had cut her skin and fractured a piece of her skull. She was lucky she dodged the oncoming weapon the way she did, or the hit would have been fatal. The attackers were later captured by a backup squad.

They were then sent to one of Konoha's various prisons, interrogated, and then executed. Sakura didn't blame her attackers though. She had been told by Tsunade herself that Konoha has had, in the past, planned some hired hits. A lot of the time it is usually need in order to prevent others being killed or worse yet, a full scale war. Though Sakura herself would probably 

never have the heart to take someone's life, she was still a ninja like the rest of them. And for a lot of them, murder is part of the job description.

She set it down again. She realized how naïve it was for a ninja to be wearing something so bright and noticeable. She wondered if Naruto had also realized the same thing, the difference being his whole attire. You're asking to die if you wear his outfit to a fight. Stealth and bright orange definitely do not mix.

Sakura turned the knob on the door twice to make sure it was locked, and with that secure she was on her way. Sakura was about to leave when raspy voiced called to her from behind.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Miss Harumi. You're up early I see."

"I'm always up this early." The old woman snapped back. Sakura figured she shouldn't stay long and converse with the old hag. They would probably end up arguing about something else that's completely irrelevant and she really didn't have any time to chat. The older woman adjusted her frame and repositioned her cane as she titled her head up and gazed at Sakura's forehead. "I see you're a konoichi. Seeing you wear that headband brings back some distinct memories… You never told me about it."

"Well, you never really asked." Sakura said a bit frustrated.

"Hmph, and here I thought all you did was sleep all day." Harumi cackled as Sakura began to step back to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but duty calls."

"I never complimented you about your sunflowers." This was the first time Sakura had ever heard a compliment from her crabby neighbor. She was actually held back a bit. It was a strange thing to say considering the animosity that was brewing between since they met. "They came up rather lovely, to be honest."

"Oh. Well, thanks. They did come out great didn't they?" Sakura asked as she reexamined her pride and joy in the form of plants. A pleasing silence then followed.

"I shouldn't keep you waiting. If what I heard was true, our new Hokage can be a real bitch sometimes, and it probably wouldn't do you good showing up late." Sakura gave her a slight smirk, and with that, she was off.

As she jumped gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, she wondered who she would be assigned with. She should have phoned in earlier for the full brief. _Whatever_, she thought. She was about to meet them soon anyways. After a few more minutes of roof hopping, she finally reached the Hokage's tower.

As she knocked on the front door, she waited patiently until Shizune allowed her to step in. As Sakura walked in, she noticed Shizune's pet pig, Tonton, scampering next to her on the shiny waxed floor. Tonton, or whatever its name was, was giving her the nastiest glare she'd ever seen a pig do. Sakura hated the thing too, but Shizune only chuckled at the small pig's attempt to intimidate Sakura.

"Nice pig."

"Tsunade has been expecting you. The others are already in her office awaiting your arrival." _Jeez_, _I thought I got up early._ Sakura then proceeded to walk down the main hall and took a left up the wooden staircase. As she reached the top, she took another right and soon found herself in front of two massive doors adorned with all sorts of intricate design. _Here we go._

Sakura then proceeded to turn the knob and opened the door.

--

A/N: First story I've ever written. There's gonna be some yuri eventually, just a warning.

Give me some honest critique, Should I quit writing or write some more? The ball's in your court.

oh yeah

**oO**


	2. Rendezvous

**Reborn**

By Makira

Chapter 2:

Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Weird, eh?

--

Sakura opened the doors and stepped into the Hogake's office.

As she lifted her head, her eyes met with her master, who acknowledged her with a smile. Sakura also noticed there were others in the room as Shizune said; one in particular who gave her a special surprise.

"Sakura!" shouted a voice in a cheerful tone. Sakura turned her head left and her face immediately lightened up.

"Ino!" Both of them embraced each other like the long time friends they used to be. "It's been way too long."

"I know, I actually kinda' missed you, forehead." Ino said with a smirk as they let go of their hug. Sakura looked back with a grin.

"Sorry to break up the short reunion, but we have some more serious business to attend to." Tsunade then got up from her seat and began to lean at the front of her desk. She took a sip of her tea and then focused her attention on the group.

"As you all know, apart from the ongoing pursuit against the members of Akatsuki, there have been a number of reported attacks against the Sand. Since they are again our allies, we have an obligation to assist them in their time of need. Last week though, an attempt at one of their Council member's life was made. As a result, in an attempt to intimidate the enemy, they appointed Gaara as their new Kazekage. Long story short, the plan didn't work and they need our assistance in handling this matter as quickly as possible."

"Don't tell me you're sending us to Sunagakure," Shikamaru said with a sigh, "man, what a drag…" Sakura only now noticed the rest of the two members on her team. Shikamaru was a pleasant surprise, though he still retained his lazy demeanor.

"Oh c'mon Shikamaru, I kinda' like the heat!" Kiba said playfully as he pet his large companion. His friend was none other than Akamaru, who was now the size of a normal person, which Sakura also found to be quite a shock. Last time she saw them together, Akamaru used to sit on his head.

"Now's not the time to be talking about preferences!" the Hokage shouted. "None of you are children anymore. This takes priority!" Everyone suddenly froze at the ferocity of the Fifth's tone. "You're all headed to the Sand Village, no questions asked. You are to rendezvous to the Kazekage's location and carry on your investigation from that point. Your mission is to figure out why these sudden attacks on the Sand are occurring and under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy; that's what Team 12 is for." Tsunade then picked up a scroll from her desk and tossed it to Shikamaru. "On the map is where you will be meeting a few of the informants since your meeting will be held in secret. They will brief you on the rest of the situation when you arrive. That is all." Tsunade then got up from her desk and took a seat again. "Good luck team.

. . . . .

"Jeez, I hate going to the sand. The Fifth can be so troublesome sometimes," Shikamaru said as he finished polishing his kunai. The team had decided after a day's worth of traveling that they would take a short break in a neighboring village. The inn they were staying at was pretty cheap, but the couple running the place was more than willing to go out of their way for a team of shinobi to make the place a better stay than what it was worth.

"Yeah, the thought of meeting that Gaara guy still freaks me out," Ino voiced in. "Didn't he try to kill us last time? Good thing Sasuke beat in time," she said as she began to lie down on the creaky bed.

"It was actually Naruto who defeated Gaara," Sakura said correcting Ino. Sakura began to remove her headband as she took a seat on the bed adjacent to Ino's. "Sasuke told me himself during the Third's funeral."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You mean that loser was actually the one who beat that sand freak?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Kiba," exclaimed Ino.

"Oh, uh… sorry Sakura." Kiba replied. His face then lit up as he turned his head to look at her. "Hey, to make it up to you, I'll let you ride Akamaru sometime. He's gotten really fucking fas-"

"No, Kiba, don't worry about it, really. It's okay." Sakura said with a faint smile.

"I think it's time to head to sleep," Shikamaru said as he scratched his chin, "We need to be off early this morning if we plan the make it in time. Shikamaru then let out a tiring yawn and proceeded to head to the door. "You coming Kiba?"

"Yeah yeah," Kiba said as he stood up and cracked his back. "Hey, you girls want Akamaru to stay here for the night?" Ino and Sakura both stared at each other confused and then back at Kiba.

"What do we look like, 12? We're freaking ninjas; we don't need some overgrown pooch protecting us."

"Eh, whatever. I guess it's just a habit I picked up after teaming with Hinata after so many years." Kiba then looked up with a grin. "Let's go boy!" Akamaru suddenly stood up and leaped over both beds onto Kiba's head. "AHH, NOT ON ME YOU IDIOT!!' Kiba yelled as he struggled to crawl out from under the dog's massive weight. Both Ino and Sakura couldn't help but laugh until their stomach's hurt and tears rolled down their faces. Even Shikamaru shared a chuckle at Kiba's humorous misfortune.

After Sakura had calmed down, she began to observe the rest of her new team in such a rare moment. Even in the middle of a crucial mission to help a faltering ally, the team still managed to find some time to clown around. Ino was still laughing as Kiba began to wrestle his own pet while Shikamaru cheered them on. It was a scene Sakura wished she experienced more often instead of sulking around and wasting precious time reminiscing of the past. Sure Naruto and Sasuke we're gone, maybe for good, but that didn't mean Sakura should suffer from it.

Maybe she wasn't as alone as she previously thought.

Maybe it was time to make new friends.

"Alright guys, enough fooling around. We have a big day ahead of us." Shikamaru proceeded to walk to his room. "Let's go Kiba."

"Aye-aye captain," Kiba said as he lifted Akamaru off of him, "Good luck Sakura. You're gonna' need it trying to sleep with Ino's snoring."

"Oh shut up!" Ino yelled as she tossed a pillow at his face. Kiba instinctively dodged the attack and gave Ino a shit-eating grin.

"Ha, too slow, man you missed m-"

BOOM! Kiba was suddenly on the floor with feathers showering him from every direction.

"Nice hit Sakura!" Ino then looked at Kiba again and tried to keep her composure as he tried to get back on his feet. Kiba then mumbled something to himself and left the room covered in feathers. As soon as he did, both girls exploded with laughter.

. . . . .

"Strangely enough, both my parents didn't have pink hair. You've seen them, haven't you?"

"Can't say I have. I know you're lying to me though, Sakura. Pink can't be a natural color for someone's hair."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't dye my hair or anything, it just comes out pink. I don't know why and I'd give you an answer if I had one. I'd be curious to find out myself."

"Maybe one of your grandparents had it."

"Eh… maybe."

"Or maybe you're just a freak of nature," Ino teased with a grin, "Yeah that's probably it. You know, I always thought you were a bit weird."

"Ha, if I'm weird then you must be like sub-human or something," Sakura snapped backed, "besides, I know you're jealous of my pink hair."

"As if, at least not with that big forehead blocking the way," Ino replied as she poked Sakura on her head.

"You'll regret that Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed one of Ino's hands and slammed her across the head with a pillow.

"That's it, you're asking for a death wish!" Both girls then began exchanging lighthearted hits against each other as they giggled profusely.

. . . . .

"Is that it?"

"Yep, that's the place."

Far from the Inn, two figures hidden in the high branches of a large cedar were busy scanning the area while also doing a bit of scouting. Both were wearing all black attire with accompanying headbands without a symbol. They waited until some voice cracked through their ear pieces.

"_Have you confirmed the location of the reconnaissance group?"_

"Affirmative."

"_Roger that. Proceed as planned_."

"Over and out."

As soon as the last comment was issued, both ninja removed the earpieces and tossed them to the ground. As they neared impact with the surface below, the earpieces began to sizzle until they suddenly exploded with a loud pop.

"What now Kuro?" asked the ninja's partner.

"We attack at dawn. Don't oversleep Mikoto, I'm warning you."

"Is that a threat?" Mikoto said seductively as she leaned up against the cedar's trunk and took a seat.

"Don't test me. I have no problem in killing you if I feel you become burden."

"You're quite the team player, aren't you?" Mikoto sighed as she stretched out her neck and gave it a few cracks. _Why do I always get paired up with some psycho?_

"I'll be back in a few hours," Kuro said as he stepped off the tip of the branched and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_Good riddance._

. . . . .

"Hey Sakura, could I ask you something?" Both girls had been gossiping for the past few hours, and the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on their eyes. They were much more somber in the way they spoke and were about getting ready to fall asleep. Sakura readjusted her legs and covered herself with the nearby sheet. A small breeze had hit her feet and ran a cool chill up her frame. She then shifted herself on the bed until her body faced Ino's.

"Shoot." Ino covered her mouth and gave a satisfying yawn. As she realigned her vision with Sakura's, she cleared her throat getting ready to speak.

"Do you still love Sasuke?" Sakura was a bit surprised at how bluntly Ino had asked about it. Sakura didn't mind though.

"I don't think I ever have."

"What do you mean?"

"He was always felt more like a brother to me." Sakura looked away and began to stare at the ceiling. "Sasuke became more than a crush as our lives moved on. Like Naruto, he became someone I would die for. Not that it matters anymore though... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Didn't you like him too?"

"Not really. I just said I did mostly to annoy you. Feels really stupid now that I think of it."

"Heh, you're such a bitch."

"Sure am."

Sakura looked back at Ino. As their eyes met, she noticed Ino was giving her the same bedroom eyes Sasuke had given her so many years ago. The beautiful way the moonlight illuminated Ino's rounded cheeks and neck was, in short, stunning. It was also one of the few times she's seen Ino without her signature ponytail as her hair flowed freely on top of her shoulders.

"I guess we're not rivals anymore, huh?" It was as if Ino's lips suddenly became a magnet to Sakura's eyes as they lightly glistened in the dim lighting. Ino noticed her sudden interest and playfully bit down on her own lower lip.

"Nope…" Sakura replied as she remained focused on Ino's movements. As she began to question her suddenattraction, she suddenly felt one of Ino's toes slowly caressing her own, working her way up Sakura's legs. Her cold touch made Sakura shiver.

_Is this really happening?_

As Ino continued her foreplay, Sakura felt a familiar warmth creep up between her legs.

_It is really happening._

The more Ino rubbed her feet up hers legs, the more she realized how surreal the situation had become. For the first time in her life, Ino looked somewhat tempting. Did Sakura really like her? Sakura never liked women, and a lot of the time the thought of sleeping with one revolted her. Here with Ino, though, it actually felt right. Her touch felt good. Did that mean Ino liked her as well? She was after all the one making the first move. This couldn't be happening. All this and it was all happening so fast as well. Sakura decided not to fight it.

After a while Ino slowly crept up closer and closer until finally their faces were both a few inches away. She then extended her right leg over Sakura's left and hooked her by the back of her knee. She could feel Ino's nervousness as she moved closer to her friend. Their face inched toward each other's a bit more.

_No, I can't do this. It'll be too awkward seeing her later on, but…_

As their faces barley touched she could feel Ino's breathing on her cheek. Her warm breath gave Sakura a sudden chill. It smelled heavenly as well.

_Fuck it._

As both girls locked lips, Ino pulled Sakura closer and began to run her right hand through Sakura's hair. Sakura felt Ino's warm tongue begin to touch her own. After a few seconds of kissing, Ino's confidence rose and decided to push farther into Sakura's mouth. Sakura then snapped back to reality and opened her eyes. Ino did as well at the sudden stop. Sakura released their kiss as quickly as it started and both girls simply stared at each other, embarrassed about the kiss they just shared. After an awkward silence that felt like an eternity, Sakura got the courage to speak up first.

"I really can't believe we just did that..." Judging by Ino's face, she felt the same way as well. Ino laid down and took her focus off Sakura. Another moment of silence proceeded.

"Are you going to talk to me…?" Ino looked back at her pink-haired friend, her lips still wet from their small, lustful exchange.

"Let's just drop it and pretend it didn't happen."

"Why did it happen?"

"It just felt right… didn't it?"

"I guess so." Sakura then laid down as well and rested her head on a pillow with her eyes still focused on Ino's profile. "What now?"

"I don't know… let's just get some sleep. We could talk about this later if you want…"

"Do you like me Ino? You could tell me." Ino was a bit shocked at Sakura's sudden question. Feeling Sakura's persistence in the matter and wanting a straight answer and nothing more, Ino figured she would tell her what she wanted to hear. She turned to meet Sakura's eyes again and took a few seconds to meditate on her answer. Her heart beat began to accelerate; she realized the answer she gave Sakura to this question had the ability to destroy their entire friendship.

"Ino?"

"I do. I'm sorry about the kiss." Ino then got up and walked to the bed across the room. Sakura wondered what she should do. Ino actually admitted that she liked her and Sakura didn't know if she felt the same way. This had all come so sudden and wondered if this was really happening. Sakura figured it would be better to leaves things off as they are for now, she would bring this up with Ino after the mission. As she prepared to go to sleep, Sakura noticed her bottom lip was still wet from their kiss, and got the sudden mental image of Ino biting down on it.

_Ino as my girlfriend. _

_Fuck._

Sakura wiped her lips clean and then headed off to sleep.

--

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2's finally done. Hope you guys like it.**

**Please review! I'd love any feedback, good or bad.**


End file.
